The Things You Remember
by Hyuga09
Summary: It's funny the things you remember when you're losing everything you ever knew, closing her eyes and with a breath Hermione says good bye to her parents one last time, unable to forget the memories of her first magical experience shared with her mother.


The Things You Remember

It's amazing what one remembers, when their losing the only family they'd ever known. She was not losing them due to an unforeseen tragedy, nor were they being lost because of old age, no, Hermione was losing her parents by her own hand. Her heart clenched painfully as she stared at the backs of their heads, they were watching the news like they had and would do every night. Her eyes flooded with tears she refused to let fall and the knot in her throat swelled. Taking in a quivering breath she watched them as she whispered the words that would wipe her forever from their memories.

"Obliviate."

She watched as every photo in the house with her image in it slowly faded, changing and removing her from them, baby pictures, birthday parties, vacations and family trips…her first trip to platform 9 ¾ . She never asked to be a witch, she never asked to be born with magical powers, at that moment Hermione couldn't help but remember the first time she realized that there was something special about her.

Flashback

_She sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard smiling at the book in her hands, it was Matilda, the story of a girl with a love of learning, and mean parents who didn't care for her. Hermione smiled as she ended the chapter she was on placing the book mark between the pages and closing the book. She'd promised her mother she would help her in the garden when she was finished. Pausing her hand on the knob she thought back to Matilda and how it would be to have special powers…walking back to her book Hermione opened it and flipped several pages back and re-read the line._

"_She just concentrated really hard?" the six year old said softly to herself. Scooting onto the bed Hermione looked at the book shelf by the door blinking curiously. Deciding to try she stared hard at the book of nursery rhymes her mother used to read to her. The little brunette stared hard, and at the same moment she felt a gust of wind blow from the window and turning she watched as the curtain fluttered nudging a crayon off the desk and onto the floor._

"_Hermione darling." Her mother's voice rang beautifully. Opening the door the woman stared at her daughter. "Sweetie what are you doing?"_

"_I'm trying to make the book move Mom, in Matilda, she can make things move by thinking really hard about them._

"_Oh I see." She said with a smile dusting off her gardening apron. "What book were you trying to move Hermione?"_

"_The nursery rhyme book."_

"_Ahhh, well maybe you have to concentrate harder. Close your eyes and try again."_

"_Ok!" the little girl said brightly closing her eyes tightly and thinking hard about the book. Smiling at her daughter Hermione's mother pulled the book out of it's place on the shelf bringing it to the very edge of the shelf._

"_Oh my goodness Hermione you've done it!" she said clapping turning away from the book and watching as her daughter opened her eyes and stared in pure wonder though much to her surprise she was not staring at the shelf but over her mother's shoulder. Hermione watched as her mother turned and stared in shock at the floating book behind her. "Hermione…you've…you've really…I can't…" her mother was lost for words as the six year old simply laughed happily._

End Flashback

Closing her eyes and shaking her head Hermione looked at her parents.

"You're no longer the Grangers, you're now Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and your life's dream is to move to Australia, you never had a daughter, you never had or wanted children…Good bye, I love you." She said in a choked whisper. With that said she silently walked from the house finally allowing the tears to fall. They did everything they could do to protect her and keep her safe growing up, and now it was her turn to keep them safe, at any costs, even if it meant removing herself from the picture.

**I was inspired by the book Matilda obviously I didn't write it and the movie Harry Potter, and since I'm not JK Rowling it's kinda a duh moment.**


End file.
